warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Space Marine Chapters
]] This is a list of official Space Marine Chapters created by Games Workshop. It does not include any fan-created Chapters, nor any Traitor Legions, other Renegade Chapters of Chaos Space Marines or those Space Marine Chapters considered Excommunicate Traitoris by the High Lords of Terra whether they serve the Dark Gods or not. This is not a complete list as not every Chapter in existence in the Imperium of Man is known. A separate list exists for Renegade Space Marine Chapters and Chaos Space Marine warbands. Please note: Fan-created Chapters must be posted at the Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki and not on this page. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q No known Chapters' names begin with the letter "Q". R S T U V W X No known Chapters' names begin with the letter "X". Y Z No known Chapters' names begin with the letter "Z". Sources This is only a select and generalised list of sources. Please see each individual Chapter's page for a complete and accurate listing. *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Blood Angels'' (8th Edition), pg. 18-19, 23 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 18-19, 23 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 20-21, 30, 53, 59 *''Chapter Approved: The Second Book of the Astronomican'' *''Chapter Approved: The Cursed Founding'' *''Citadel Journal'' 45, pg. 22 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Blood Angels'' (8th Edition), pg. 42 *''Codex: Orks'' (8th Editon), pg. 69 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Blood Angels'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition) *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (6th Edition) *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (6th Edition), pg. 23 *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pg. 48, "The Primogenitor Primaris" *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Death Guard'' (8th Edition), pg. 23 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 22-25 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 2, 21, 69 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (3rd Edition), pg. 14 *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Codex: Imperialis'' *''Codex: Khorne Daemonkin'' (7th Edition), pg. 30 *''Codex: Legion of the Damned'' (6th Edition), pg. 14 *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (8th Edition), pg. 55 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 22-61 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (7th Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 78 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 30 *''Codex: Space Marines'' 4th Edition, pp. 18, 20 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 47 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (7th Edition) *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition) *''Codex: Tyranids'' (8th Edition), pg. 39 *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000: Conquest'' 1, "A Thousand Chapters," "An Empire Torn in Two" *''Citadel Journal'' 20, "Creating a Space Marine Chapter - The Sons of Sanguinius", by Isaac Tobin, pp. 19-20 *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Chs. 15, 20 *''Dataslate: Officio Assassinorum'', pg. 14 *''Deathwatch Core Rulebook'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG) *''Wrath & Glory: Core Rules (RPG), pg. 202 *''Devastation of Baal (Novel) by Guy Haley *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' *''How to Paint Space Marines'' (2004) *''Imperial Armour Volume Four - The Anphelion Project, Second Edition'', pg. 117 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Book One'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Book Two'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost and the Damned'', pg. 23 *''Index Astartes I'' *''Index Astartes II'' *''Index Astartes III'' *''Index Astartes IV'' *''Index Astartes'', "The Emperor's Shield - Space Marine Chapters of the Armageddon War" *''Insignium Astartes: The Uniforms and Regalia of the Space Marines'' *''Realms of Chaos: The Lost & The Damned'' *''Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Five: Tempest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Six: Retribution'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium'' (1st Edition), pg. 105 *''Warhammer 40,000: Conquest'' 18, "Space Marines: Silver Templars" *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 177 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (8th Edition), pp. 51, 161 *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium: Huron Blackheart'' (6th Edition), pg. 6 *''Wrath & Glory: Core Rules'' (RPG), pg. 202 *''White Dwarf'' 98 (1988), "Chapter Approved: The Origin of the Legiones Astartes" *''White Dwarf'' (October 2017), "Eavy Metal - Create your own Chapter," pp. 117-119 *''White Dwarf Weekly'' 41 (08 Nov 2014), "White Dwarf's Regiments of Renown - Raven's Watch", pg. 74 *''The Beast Arises'' (Novel Series): **''The Emperor Expects'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe **''Predator, Prey'' (Novel) by Rob Sanders *''Blood of Asaheim'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight, pp. 57, 96, 227, 236, 487 *''Dante'' (Novel) by Guy Haley *''Dark Imperium'' (Anthology), "Apothecary's Honour," by Simon Jowett *''Deathwatch'' (Novel) by Steve Parker *''Deathwatch: Shadowbreaker'' (Novel) by Steve Parker, Ch. 36 *''Voice of Mars'' (Novel) by David Guymer *''Sons of the Hydra'' (Novel) by Rob Sanders *''Spear of the Emperor'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, Ch. 20 *''Onyx'' (Story) by Chris Wraight *''Eminence Sanguis'' (Short Story) by Guy Haley *''Truth Is My Weapon'' (Short Story) by Justin D Hill *''The Devastation of Baal'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Ch. 10 *''Tau & Necron'' (Collector's Guide), pg. 45 *''Soulbound (Audio Drama) by George Mann *''Sons of the Hydra (Novel) by Rob Sanders, "The Serpent's Egg," "Spitting Venom," "Turning Tail" *''Spear of the Emperor'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, Ch. 20 *''Legion of the Damned'' (Novel) by Rob Sanders *''Mephiston: Revenant Crusade'' (Novel) by Darius Hinks, Ch. 7 *''Mission: Purge'' (Audio Book) by Gav Thorpe *Warhammer Community - Successor Showcase: Hawks, Knights and Pointy Sticks! *Warhammer Community - Successor Chapter Showcase: Paul Norton's Iron Ravens *Warhammer Community - Successor Chapter Showcase: Martin Morrin's Black Vultures es:Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales Category:L Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters